ENTRE DOS MUNDOS
by POTTERFLAMEL123
Summary: ESTA EN EDICIÓN VUELVE ENTRE LUNES Y MARTES LEER AVISO
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: **no sean malos es mi primer fic

**Resumen:** En un mundo los Potter vivieron, donde James y Lily nunca quisieron a Harry porque no fue planificado, pero si quieren a su hermano menor Alex. Harry vive una vida miserable con sus padres, siempre lo tratan mal, sin embargo a su hermano menor siempre le dan todo lo que quiso, sin embargo un día Voldemort en busca de destruir al "elegido", lo secuestra para utilizarlo como rehén, Harry milagrosamente logra escapar, pero con un precio alto, Harry sobrevive y ahora tiene que elegir entre ayudar al mundo mágico u olvidarse de su mundo y abandonarlos como hicieron ellos con el….

**Entre dos mundos.**

**Prologo:**

_Era un día soleado, Harry observaba desde la ventana que da al jardín, veía a su padre y a su hermano jugando, Harry deseaba estar en el lugar de su hermano Alex, el siempre era tratado bien , deseaba ser el que siempre recibía felicitaciones, deseaba ser el que recibía el amor de sus padres._

_Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Ven y limpia los baños, hasta que termines te daré tu cena-dijo su madre_

_Harry dio un suspiro y dijo-sí, madre-_

_Harry era infeliz a sus 6 años, sus padres desde que supo caminar y hablar, le trataban cómo a un elfo doméstico, lo trataban así porque según ellos no fue planeado, pero a su hermano Alex siempre lo trataban bien, siempre recibía lo que quería, mientras el era despreciado, un ejemplo de esto es que su habitación era la alacena._

_Pero Harry mientras limpiaba los baños, nunca imagino que su vida daría un giro inesperado…._

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_espero que les guste subiré el lunes/mañana el capitulo 2 por favor no sean malos , esto es una probadita para ver si les gusta , espero sus reviews.

**POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEJAN SALVAN A UN UNICORNIO XD**


	2. EL SECUESTRO

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Harry Potter no es propiedad mía si lo fuera muchos personajes seguirían vivos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Mar91:** gracias por tu review, ten en cuenta de que esto se va a poner más interesante

**Lalatos: **gracias por tu review , aquí esta la conti

**RESUMEN:** En un mundo donde los Potter vivieron, donde James y Lily nunca quisieron a Harry porque no fue planificado, pero si quieren a su hermano menor Alex. Harry vive una vida miserable con sus padres, siempre lo tratan mal, sin embargo a su hermano menor siempre le dan todo lo que quiso, sin embargo un día Voldemort en busca de destruir al "elegido", lo secuestra para utilizarlo como rehén, Harry milagrosamente logra escapar, pero con un precio alto, Harry sobrevive y ahora tiene que elegir entre ayudar al mundo mágico u olvidarse de su mundo y abandonarlos como hicieron ellos con el….

**CAPITULO 1 : EL SECUESTRO **

_Era un día caluroso en el valle de Godric, específicamente en la casa de los Potter, se veía en la casa mucho movimiento, se veía a Lily Potter cocinando un pastel, a James Potter poniendo decoraciones en toda la casa, el motivo: el cumpleaños del menor de los Potter Alexander "Alex" Potter._

_La casa se veía hermosa por dentro, desde el recibidor hasta la sala, sin embargo en un pequeño compartimiento debajo de las escaleras, estaba nada menos que Harry Potter, el hermano mayor de Alex, y se preguntaran ¿Qué hace un niño en el cuarto debajo de las escaleras?, el motivo es que sus padres desde que era niño sus padres lo despreciaron porque no fue planificado, en cambio su hermano menor si lo quisieron por que el sí fue planeado, por ese motivo a él lo tratan como a un elfo domestico mientras a su hermano lo trataban como a un rey._

_James toco la puerta de la alacena, le dijo a Harry con una voz fastidiada_

_-tu, mientras se celebre la fiesta tu iras al piso de arriba, si pasa algo extraño, te va esperar un castigo muy largo…-_

_Harry asintió con amargura, sentía tristeza extrema a los seis años, siempre le hacían hacer todas las tareas de la casa, y si provocaba magia accidental le esperaban castigos muy largos y dolorosos_

_-Están llegando los invitados, toma tu almuerzo y quédate en la habitación del segundo piso-le dijo su madre con molestia_

_Harry subio las escaleras y se metio en la habitación, podía ver desde la ventana la fiesta que se armaba en el jardín trasero , cuanto deseaba estar en la fiesta , cuanto deseaba ser el festejado, cuanto deseaba tener una familia. _

_Mientras pensaba en esto. No vio a un tipo con capucha oscura entre la multitud, saco su varita y dijo-Avada Kedavra-_

_El caos se desato en la fiesta, el cadáver de un invitado se hallaba tirado, los invitados cegados por el pánico de ver al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacando en la fiesta, desaparecían para irse lejos de el…_

_A Harry lo que le sobresalto fue el estallido que oyo, bajo a la planta baja y vio como entraban mortifagos peleando con sus padres , por lo que vio , alex estaba atrás de sus padres llorando_

_James como veía que era una batalla que no iba a ganar, agarro a Lily y a alex y desaparecio con ellos. Harry al ver esto sintió un vacio enorme en su cuerpo, sin embargo lord voldemort apareció por detrás, agarro a Harry y todo se volvió negro…._

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **se que debo haber subido esto ayer, y se que están cortos, el jueves subiré el siguiente cap, o si no el viernes , les esperan cpitulos largos, tengan en cuenta que mi inspiración esta a 100 por hora, chau!

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FA!**


	3. EL ESCAPE

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **este capítulo está más largo unas 1000 palabras van a ser por capi, máximo serian 3000, gracias por los reviews

**PD: **esta historia tomara elementos de los libros , estos elementos también van a ser importantes en próximos capitulos

**RESUMEN:** En un mundo donde los Potter vivieron, donde James y Lily nunca quisieron a Harry porque no fue planificado, pero si quieren a su hermano menor Alex. Harry vive una vida miserable con sus padres, siempre lo tratan mal, sin embargo a su hermano menor siempre le dan todo lo que quiso, sin embargo un día Voldemort en busca de destruir al "elegido", lo secuestra para utilizarlo como rehén, Harry milagrosamente logra escapar, pero con un precio alto, Harry sobrevive y ahora tiene que elegir entre ayudar al mundo mágico u olvidarse de su mundo y abandonarlos como hicieron ellos con el….

**CAPITULO 2: EL ESCAPE Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

_Harry despertó en una habitación fría y mugrienta lo primero que vio fue que estaba atado a un poste en la pared llena de musgo sentado en el frio y sucio suelo, solo recordaba que estaba en medio del ataque, que sus padres se habían ido sin el….al pensar eso sentía ganas de llorar, al fin y al cabo era la única familia que tenía y estos lo habían dejado a manos de los mortifagos, vio como su padre se iba , y no mostraba en su rostro ni la menor preocupación por Harry, al pensar en esto se le aguaron los ojos. Pero cuando oyo pasos fuera de la habitación se le interrumpieron estos pensamientos_

_La persona entro a la habitación, era nada más ni nada menos que lord voldemort_

_-oh vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a nuestro invitado especial, un hijo de los potter- dijo voldemort con una voz fría y llena de malicia._

_Harry le dio terror de ver ese rostro palido y blanco, no tenia forma humana mas bien tenia forma de serpiente, se sentía la maldad que emanaba de su ser._

_Otra persona con capucha entro a la habitación_

_-comenzamos con la tortura mi señor-dijo el tipo con capucha_

_Voldemort esbozo una sonrisa psicópata(nota del autor: XD)_

_-con este interrogatorio/tortura por fin vamos a saber si es en verdad el mocoso del hermano de esta rata si es el elegido" para quitarlo de nuestro camino, y después lo utilizare como rehén para atraer a las ratas de los potter-dijo voldermot_

_Harry en ese momento estaba en shock, lo iban a torturar por que pensaban que alex era el elegido de quien sabe que cosa, y pensaban utilizarlo como rehen, en ese momento pensó no iba a salir de allí con vida._

_-comenzemos mi señor-_

_-crucio-dijo el encapuchado_

_-legeremence-dijo voldemort_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Después de una serie de torturas Harry estaba muy mal, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, varios moretones por las maldiciones, quería que parara ese dolor ya. Sentia un vacio tremendo ahora no tenia sentido todos esto , siempre lo habían tratado mal sus padres, su hermano se había olvidado de el, y lo peor lo habían abandonado cuando voldemort estaba atacando en la fiesta y este lo había secuestrado para torturarlo, el solo quería que acabara todo esto. _

_Despues de pensar todo esto, se prometio a si mismo que iba escapar de este infierno, que iba a sobrevivir pero más allá de esto tener una vida, iba a comenzar desde cero._

_Primero se fijo en toda la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para deshacer el nudo que lo ataba al poste, vio un clavo oxidado cerca , estiro su pie lo mas que pudo para alcanzar el clavo, lo acerco s su mano, trato de agarrarlo pero se hizo un corte , un gemido de dolor paso por su boca, lo intento través y lo agarro y lo puso del tal manera que la punta del clavo diera con el nudo , y empezó a cortar la cuerda._

_Habia pasado un rato desde que Harry empezó a hacer este tedioso trabajo, pero como un su casa estaba acostumbrado a hacer trabajos demasiado largos tenia una paciencia digna de una persona virtuosa, el nudo estaba empezando a ceder, Harry se emociono y empezó a ponerle mas ganas, unos minutos pasaron hasta que pudo sacar sus manos de la atadura . Se incorporo, ahora su siguiente problema era salir de la habitación , se acerco a la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, Harry pensó que tenia que esperar q que alguin venga ponerse a un costado de la puerta y salir de la habitación sigilosamente ._

_Esperando a que alguien venga pasaron unas 2 horas, Harry pensó que a este paso lo iban a dejar morir de hambre, hasta que una persona con cara de rata abrió la puerta._

_En ese momento todo paso muy rápido, Harry salio demasiado rápido y en medio del escape había hecho que se tropiece el tipo con cara de rata, se giro y le cerro la puerta de la habitación le puso seguro para que no vaya detrás de el. _

_-SE ESCAPA EL PRISIONERO, AYUDA, ME DEJO ENCERRADO-harry mientra corria oyo como el tipo con cara de rata gritaba con una voz chillona, tenia que encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar, al parecer estaba en una especie de pasillo donde había puertas y en el final estaban las escaleras, salio disparado , subio al siguiente pis que daba a otro pasillo, camino por lo que parecía una mansión, acechaba por cada esquina para que no lo vean._

_Vio la puerta principal, era su oportunidad, pero había dos guardias en la puerta, tenia que pensar como distraerlo, entonces vio un monton de cosas de plata sobre un estante en la habitación que daba a la puerta, se le ocurrio lanzar en clavo que tenia derribando una de las cosas de plata y hiciera el efecto domino._

_Lo tiro derribo una copa y después todo se fue cayendo, producio en ruido estruendoso entonces los guardias fueron a ver que había producido ese ruido._

_Harry salio por la ´puerta, por fin era libre, pero una voz grito_

_-ALLA ESTA, EL MOCOSO POTTER SE ESCAPA-_

_Empezó a correr por el jardín, había un bosque al final tenia que llegar ahí y después alejarse de aquel lugar , pero eran demasiados mortifagos lo que le estaban persiguiendo, estaba a medio camino, corriendo como si su alma la persiguiera el diablo esquivando las maldiciones, pero cuando ya estaba internado en el bosque voldemort también lo estaba persiguiendo y grito _

_-avada kedavra-_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Harry despertó en un claro del bosque no sabía dónde estaba , solo recordaba un destello verde, en que estaba escapando de la mansión , se sorprendió al ver a una persona que dijo_

_-Harry Potter por fin te conozco-_

_.._

_.._

_.._

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI PASADO**

**SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI EL SABADO , AHORA PREGUNTAS DEL CAPI**

**¿Qué LES PARECIO?**

**¿Quién ES EL TIPO DEL FINAL?**

**¿SUGERENCIAS?**

**Y HE DE DECIR QUE SON MAS DE MIL PALABRAS ¿QUIREN CAPIS MAS LARGOS?**

**O LES PARECE BIEN ASI, DEPOSITEN SU REVIEW , ASI ME AYUDAN PARA VER COMO CONTINUO**

**BYE Y HASTA EL SABADO**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO**

**LES AVISO QUE EL JUEVES O MAS TEMPRANO TENDRAN EL SIG CAP ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADO CON COSAS DE LA ESCUELA, REPITO TENDRAN SU CAPI ESTA SEMANA , **

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA, **

**SIN MAS HASTA EL JUEVES , ASI QUE ESPEREN Y NO SE LES OCURRA DEJR DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA**


	5. UN MISTERIOSO ALIADO

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Se que tarde y todo eso , pero estuve ocupado con un trabajo de la escuela, se acercan exámenes anuales, tengo estudiar, y además me cuesta escribir mas de 1000 palabras pero aquí esta , gracias por su apoyo

SIN MAS DISFRUTEN

**CAPITULO 3 : UN MISTERIOSO ALIADO**

_Harry se encontraba en una situación muy confusa ,estaba adolorido y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, le dolia mucho la frente se la toco tenia una cicatriz, no sabía cómo había escapado de voldemort y sus secuaces, ahora estaba sentado en el frio y húmedo césped en un claro del bosque a la luz de la luna,y un misterioso tipo con capucha lo había encontrado, y al parecer este conocía su nombre._

_-Harry Potter , de seguro ahora te encontraras muy confundido y mareado respecto a esta situación, pero tranquilo-dijo el desconocido con una voz profunda y convincente_

_-tuviste mucha suerte de sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo de seguro ahora estuvieras muerto o peor-dijo tocando su curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo_

_Harry se asusto mucho ante esta revelación , como es que el había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina, porque este desconocido lo había salvado, su cabeza tenia un monton de dudas, pero_

_-¿Quién es usted, por que me salvo de quien-tu-sabes?-dijo Harry con duda_

_-te salve por motivos que todavía no revelare, este no es un buen sitio para hablar, mejor te llevo a un lugar mas comodo-_

_El desconocido agarro a Harry por el hombro y después desaparecieron , llegando a una habitación, con una chimenea con paredes revestidas de rojo era pequeña pero acogedora, muy reconfortante para su situación, harry sintió como el calor lo abrasaba , no se dio cuenta del frio que tenia por el miedo que tenia si lo llegaban a matar._

_-¿señor quien es usted , estoy aquí, como supo que estaba ahí?-_

_-no te dire mi nombre aun , pero estas aquí por que tu seras responsable de grandes cambios que afectaran tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo de los muggles,lo de la cicatriz fue totalmente inesperdo, se nota que eres lo bastante poderoso y pensar como te ha tratado tu familia, puedes llegar a ser grande-_

_-no digo que tomes el camino de la venganza, pero tu tienes que _

_Harry sintió una emoción repentina, por fin seria alguien pero esa emoción se desvanecio porque se preguntaba porque precisamente el, porque el si era despreciado por sus padres, incluso lo abandonaron y dejaron que voldemort lo capturara._

_-¿-pe-pero porque yo?-_

_-a veces los que no aspiran al liderazgo son los indicados para dirigir-_

_Al ver que Harry lo miraba confundido, le dijo_

_-se que tienes dudas, sin embargo tendras todo lo que tu familia nunca te dio, tendras respeto y dignidad, se que piensas que tu no eres el indicado pero siempre fuiste el elegido para salvarnos-_

_-¿asi que aceptas unirte a mi?-_

_-n-o no estoy seguro, apenas te conozco déjame pensarlo – dijo Harry con voz temblorosa_

_El extraño hizo un gesto de molestia pero dijo_

_-esta bien después de todo debes estar cansado , mañana por la mañana, esperare tu respuesta con muchas ansias, pero por ahora duerme-dicho esto desapareció y dejo solo a Harry en la habitación._

_Harry no podía estar mas sorprendido, había tenido la noche mas larga y peligrosa de su vida, voldemort lo había capturado y torturado, había logrado escapar por los pelos, y un tipo extraño fue en su ayuda, pero ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad de ser alguien , pero no sabia a que costo , ni siquiera sabia como el que era apenas un niño , como el podría ayudar al mundo, pensando esto cayo en un sueño profundo, estaba muy cansado._

_Esa noche tuvo sueños muy extraños_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**-mi señor , aun no sabemos como escapo- dijo el mismo tipo con capucha-**_

_**-¡ESE MOCOSO POTTER, COMO DEMONIOS LOGRO ESCAPAR ESE NIÑATO, CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LO MATARE!- gritaba voldemort con furia**_

_**-m-mi señor, lo vamos a encontrar y va a sufrir-**_

_**-¡MAS VALE QUE LO ENCUENTREN, UN MOCOSO NO PUEDE HACER ESTO!-**_

_** mi señor-dijo con temor el encapuchado**_

_**Cambio la imagen de repente**_

_**-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado huyo de nuestra casa albus, aun no sabemos porque se fue de repente-dijo James Potter al director de hogwards Albus Dumbledore**_

_**-Mmm esto es demasiado extraño, ¿por cierto tu familia esta bien?- dijo Dumbledore**_

_**-si no tiene que preocuparse- dijo James sin ninguna muestra de tristeza o preocupación por Harry**_

_**-bueno, tenemos que vigilar los movimientos de los mortifagos, aun no sabemos cual será su próximo movimiento-**_

_**-bueno, buenas noches albus-**_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Harry despertó sudoroso y temblando , esos sueños lo habían asustado ahora el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos le quería dar caza, y lo peor su padre ni siquiera había mostrado un sentimiento de tristeza ni siquiera le importaba._

_Desde ese momento decidio unirse a aquel extraño, he iba a demostrar que valia algo en este mundo….._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_**UFFF, ESTA SEMANA PARA MI HA SIDO MUY DURA , UN TRABAJO DE EQUIPO QUE NO FUNCIONO, Y NO ME DABA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR POR ACTIVIDADES EXTRAESCOLARES Y POR NO TENER DISPONIBLE UNA COMPU PERO BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA**_

_**ME ENCANTARON SUS REVIEWS **_

_**KENDRA DHYANNA: SE VE QUE YA ESTAS EMPEZANDO A IMAGINAR EL PERSONAJE, POR EL MOMENTO NO SE RE VELARA**_

_**LIZ: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTES **_

_**NAZARETH NCDZ: ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS DETALLADO POSIBLE, ESQUE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**AIKO AMANE:NO ESTAS NI CERCA NI LEJOS DE ADIVINAR QUEIN ES, SE QUE SOY TROLL AL NO REVELAR SU IDENTIDAD LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE PERO NO ES SLASH, LE PUSE ROMANCE PORQUE A LA HISTORIA LE VA A DAR UN TOQUE MAS … NO SE COMO DECIRLO XD , EN FIN ESTOS TESTAMEN…DIGO REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ **_

_**LOBITA22: WOW FUE MUY LARGO TU REVIEW … SOY FELZ , PENSE QUE MI HISTORIA NO LOGARIA COMENTARIOS MUY LARGOS.. NO SE QUE MAS DECIR PERO GRACIAS**_

_**HORUS100: SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE ESTO…**_

_**BUENO ADIOS HASTA ELDOMINGO SUBO EL CAPITULO BYE**_


	6. NOTA 2

**NOTA**

**SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, NO HE PUBLICADO EN UN MES…**

**ESTO ES DEBIDO A QUE ME HE ENFRENTADO A MIS DOS PEORES ENEMIGOS**

**LOS EXAMENES ANUALES, Y LA FALTA DE INSPIRACION, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN**

**TENGO EL PROXIMO CAP EN PROCESO, NO VOY A ABANDONAR.**

**LA PROXIMA SUBIDA ES HASTA QUE TERMINEN LOS ANUALES, O SEA EN 2 SEMANAS,**

**SOLO LES PIDO ESTO SEAN PACIENTES.**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso :**

**No estoy muerto….(al menos eso creo)**

**Se que me odian ….. pero recuerden el dicho del odio al amor hay un paso**

**Lo que pasa es que tuve un bloqueo , tuve problemas….. un poco mas y un año sin publicar…..**

**Además estuve leyendo mi historia(ni que fuera tan larga)y decidi poner esta historia en edición…. No se preocupen tendrá la misma idea ….. probablemente estará listo el lunes…..**

**No he abandonado he vuelto a las andadas**

**Atentamente**

**Potterflamel123**


End file.
